


Celebrate Bisexuality Day

by SpiderWriter3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexuality, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderWriter3/pseuds/SpiderWriter3
Summary: Just a little thing for Celebrate Bisexuality Day when Sam and Dean learn of the existence of the day.
Kudos: 2





	Celebrate Bisexuality Day

It is September 23, 2019.

Sam and Dean are in the War Room of The Bunker, doing research for a case… the usual… When Sam, not looking up from his laptop, says…

SAM: Hey do you know what today is?

DEAN: 23rd… Monday… why?

SAM: I guess it’s Celebrate Bisexuality Day.

DEAN: Ok…

SAM: I just... I just thought I should let you know.

DEAN: Ok… thank you, I guess.

SAM: You’re welcome.

There is an uncomfortable silence as they both try to figure out what to say next… while still looking at their laptops. Dean breaks the silence, and closes his laptop to look at Sam.

DEAN: Look, Sam, I don’t know if you’re trying to tell me something with that, but I need you to just tell me straight up...well you know what I… just... tell me. 

SAM: What? No I… I’m not bi.

DEAN: Then why did you…?

SAM: I… well I just...

DEAN: Sam… 

SAM: I... I thought you… I thought you were. And so I just wanted you to know about the day in case you… didn’t.

DEAN: Ah…

SAM: Yea…

Again, silence. And Dean opens his laptop back up. Sam’s turn to cut the silence. 

SAM: So… are you… Are you bi?

Dean looks away from his laptop, and away from Sam, for a few moments. He turns to Sam.

DEAN: I don’t know. 

Dean says assuredly, but looks worried as he searches his brother’s face in waiting for his response. Sam nods and, without negative implication, just says... 

SAM: Ok.

The brothers return looking at their laptops, when suddenly, CAS appears from the hall with a tablet in his hand, looking concerned. 

CAS: Dean, did you know today was an important holiday?

Dean glares over at Sam as Sam collapses on the floor, laughing.


End file.
